


Sleeping Bucky

by Bishmonster



Series: Bastardized Fairytales [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sole Luna e Talia | Sleeping Beauty - Giambattista Basile, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce is that kind of doctor, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is sleeping beauty, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Lego my preggo, Magic-Users, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Rescuing Princess, Sex Pollen, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Voyeurism, helpful hulk, sister I stole your tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Bucky gets hit with sex pollen. It has varied unexpected results





	1. In which Bucky sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multatuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multatuli/gifts).



> I think all stories should be tagged with "I wrote this instead of sleeping"

"Bucky! You missed one heck of a party! Buck! Where are you? Are you sleeping, again? Man, it's time to celebrate. Darcy's stepmother is taken care of. She won't be popping in and out trying to kill her anymore. Buck! Wake up!"

Steve was actively shaking his best friend. Bucky was face down in his bed curled up like a cat. Steve grew worried when he realized his friend was sweaty but his skin was cold to the touch.

"Dr. Banner. Bruce! You've got to come quickly!" Steve used Jarvis to call the Doctor.

"How long has he been like this?" Bruce asked when he arrived. The Doctor looked tired. The kind of tired from Celebrating all night and then finding a friend sick. Weary.

"He's not feverish. Why is he sweating?" Steve asked. He wasn't a man prone to wringing his hands, he was a man of action. This was torture for him.

"I'm... not sure... the serum should fight off any infection, unless something is still affecting him. We need to move him. If you would, Captain?"

Steve picked up his best friend in a fireman's carry. Even with his super strength, Steve marveled at the dense musculature. Bucky was heavier than he appeared. It wasn't the arm. Tony had outfitted him with a new, less torturous, lighter weight limb.

They went to the medical wing. Had Bucky been conscious, he would have been vehemently protesting. He hated hospitals. He hated labs even more.

"Temps low" Bruce murmured to himself, checking Bucky's vitals. "Eyes are dilated." He addressed Steve formally. "He doesn't seem to be in any pain. But he isn't responding to any stimuli either. It's like he's sedated. I'm worried about his lack of body heat. I'll go get some warming blankets. I've also taken some samples for testing."

"Ok. Thanks Doc."

******

"What the hell Steven, you shoulda called me!" Darcy's voice penetrated his doze entirely vexed.

"It's your wedding night Darcy." He didn't exactly stammer but when he saw what she was wearing... it had to be one of Tony's black tank tops with a pair of Ironman boxers. He wondered if she were cold. Thankfully Tony showed up a moment later and gave her his hoodie.

"Oh my gawd, Steven, who cares about that. Our friend is sick!" She was fussing with the two thermal blankets in between touching Bucky's cool forehead and brushing his unruly hair off his face. The mother hen.

"What's going on?" A sleepy eyed Clint, and a steely eyed Nat joined them in the quickly cramping room. Nat was looking to Steve for answers. Clint was looking to Darcy. Tony was asking Jarvis.

"Sir, I detect an unusual substance in Sgt. Barnes' sweat. It appears to be alien in nature. I suggest maintaining distance until further analysis."

Tony, with the help of Natasha and Clint, pulled Darcy from the room. She protested loudly, and in Steve's opinion, creatively. He wasn't sure about half of the things she said. No human body could do that naturally. When Tony came back in he was in his metal suit. Steve, already exposed for several hours was on tender hooks.

"Sir, Mrs. Stark is wanting to speak with you." And wasn't that jarring to hear. For one more than the other.

"Patch her through, Jay."

"I called Gerty. I don't think this is alien. It smells like magic."

"You can smell magic now, wife of mine?"

"I've been around it long enough."

She had a point.

****

Gerty strolled into the room, unconcerned about any virus. She looked as fresh as a daisy. No would know she had been up all night, imbibing, after performing powerful magic against the evil Queen.

She clucked her tongue and ran her hands over Bucky's face, then his chest. "Well," she said, "that's not good."

"You know what it is?" Steve wondered.

"I was so distracted before. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it." She was at the foot of the bed with a pitying look.

"Details would be nice." Tony sassed through the mask.

"Thor needs to be awoken. He knows more than I do." Cryptic, that Gerty.

"About what exactly!" Steve was quickly losing his patience.

"About sex pollen." She said with a shrug.

"That's not a real thing. Is that a real thing? I feel like you're making that up. Surely we would've heard about it before now? Yeah. No. I'm not buying it." Tony sounded mortally offended by the idea of it.

Jarvis was still broadcasting Darcy from outside the room. All they could hear was laughter. Hers and Barton's.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"That doesn't explain why he won't wake up." Steve said, using that good old logic.

"Like I said, Thor would know more. I recognize the smell from Asgard."

"Auntie!" Darcy exclaimed. "Why do you know what Asgardian sex pollen smells like?"

"Child, I am several millennia old. Now go get Thor." No one inside Bucky's room could hear what she was saying but it was the equivalent of an eye-rolling teenager.

"Jay, cut the feed." Tony commanded.

"Done Sir."

"Darcy has been exposed to this, is it going to hurt her?" Concern wasn't a foreign concept to Tony but it was the first time Steve saw it so naked on the older man's face.

"I doubt it." Gerty smiled at him. It was a kind smile and Steve thought she was hiding something. Call it intuition.

"We should also get the Doc here." Steve said.

"Good idea."

******

Thor was greatly concerned when he arrived. "This is grave indeed. Why would someone give James this serum? He has no mate."

"Mate a what now?" Tony asked. He was suitless and holding a fretting Darcy at his side.

"If my guess is correct he's been given a potion to help him conceive." Thor said.

"To get pregnant? Can men do that on your planet." Steve had never heard of such a thing.

"With great magic. Loki gave birth to a horse once." Thor looked grieved at the mention of his brother.

"As if he would need a second time." Tony interjected.

"Of course he would." Clint snarked at the same time.

"Back on topic. What's it doing to him?" Bruce demanded.

"The potion works two ways. In men, it helps them become more... virile. For women... it makes them more... receptive." Watching Thor try to find the appropriate words without being vulgar would have been humorous if they weren't so concerned over their unresponsive friend.

"None of that explains why he is practically in a coma."

"His lack of a mate." Thor said solemnly.

"Because he's single?" Darcy squeaked.

"Essentially, yes." Gerty said gently.

"The potion will not wear off until conception."

"Wait, what?"


	2. In which Tony does not sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the culprit is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was going an entirely different way yesterday until I scraped it and stared all over. Metaphor for my whole life.

Thor called down Heimdall. The Thunderer thought he might find more answers on Asgard. He took Jane with him. Clint and Natasha had a mission, location classified. They would be gone for several months. They were, however, reluctant to leave.

"There are other agents, we can stay." Natasha's voice was fierce yet smokey.

"Fury wanted you both out there for a reason. The mission is important." Steve said. He'd stayed by Bucky's bed. The role reversal a kaleidoscope of his sickly youth.

"Nothing is as important as our friends, as our family." Natasha's usually stoic face was imploring with Steve, for him to understand for him to give her permission to stay.

"I'll watch over Bucky. Banner is keeping him stable. Thor is searching for a way to reverse it. And Tony is looking for whoever did this to him. There is nothing you can do here but worry Nat. And for Clint to get into trouble. Go. Do the thing."

"That sounds weird coming from you." She teased. "Take this. Use it when you know something. I don't know when I'll be able to respond but take it anyway."

A small slip of sticky note, one from Darcy's desk. There were butterflies in the corner outlined in glitter. A number was written on it with pink gel pen. No one would believe it had anything to do with the Black Widow.

He smiled at her to ease her fears. She visibly swallowed. Leaving James to the mercy of the unknown was hard. She let Steve hug her and then she left as quickly and quietly as possible.

Steve spent three days by Bucky's bed only leaving when Darcy or Gerty came to relieve him. They both claimed that Bucky wouldn't want him to become unhygienic, since making himself ill wasn't an actual issue. Steve would do his best to hurry back, just in case that flame of hope inside his stomach was right and Bucky would wake up just when Steve walked away. Contrary Bastard.

But he never woke up. Banner tried not to appear too worried in front of him. He checked Bucky's vitals often.

"It's like he's in Stasis. His body is performing no natural functions except breathing. His health is not declining but he isn't waking up either. It's the strangest thing."

"Yes Dr. Banner. Magic is hard to explain with science. Asgardian magic is even harder because they liked to get fancy with it." Gerty said when she came in to relieve Steve once more.

Darcy, on her shifts like to read to him. "I know he did this for me at the end." She shrugged like it was no big deal and she wasn't battling back tears constantly.

Steve balked when he heard what she was reading. "You can't read that to him!"

"Why not Steven. It's appropriate."

"I seriously doubt Bucky would want to be compared to that particular princess."

"Why not."

"That story is so white washed by Disney it's ridiculous."

"Yeah that's why I'm reading the Italian version."

"The one where she's taken advantage of..."

"Cough hydra cough."

"... and then her rapist's wife tried to eat her children and burn her alive?"

"Uh... yeah... ok, so maybe Hydra doesn't fit as the king or whatever but I'm sure he would appreciate the irony?"

"Is that the correct context for irony?" Steve asked.

"Who knows anymore. As much as I like the song, Alanis Morissette ruined my ability to be the judge when it comes rhetoric devices."

"Sometimes the things that come out of your mouth make me want to bang my head against the table. You and Tony are perfect for each other."

"Disregarding what I'm assuming is an insult in there, thank you Steven."

"You're welcome."

*******

"Babe. Babe. Babe. Wake up. I found it. It's right there. Look look look." An excited Tony was shaking his wife from her nap on his lab couch.

"Tony. Calm down. When was the last time you slept? How much coffee have you had?." She let him drag her to his holograph pad thing that made her want to vomit when she was in the middle of it. Darcy did not do well with two realities overlapping.

"Tony, tell me what I'm looking at?" Her husband was looking a little manic around the edges. This was the side of him no one got to see. The side that Pepper rejected. Darcy knew she had to tread carefully here. He would interpret her coddling as trying to get him to not help. And Tony desperately wanted to help people. She wasn't sure he had slept at all in the last four days.

"Look, see. Her." He stood next to a beautiful woman. She had soft red hair and the body of an Asgardian goddess. Darcy recognized her. Sif had said she was bad news. That jawline though.

"She did this?"

"Watch." He said gleefully riding the high of finding a price to the puzzle.

The scene played at the coffee shoppe on the ground level. Darcy herself was there with James. They were cracking jokes. About the scones. Darcy remember clearly because it was right around the time she and Jane had moved in with Thor. James had been her first friend outside of her roomies.

The red head sidled up next to James, she said something to him and he politely shrugged her off. The woman looked absolutely outraged, then devious as she slipped something into his coffee.

"Bitch!" Darcy accused.

"Yes, Lorelei has always been that way."

"Gerty! When did you come down?"

"Jarvis told me Tony found something. It's pretty easy to pop around the Tower once you get used to the split in two feeling."

"I don't like that. Don't do that. The elevator is fast enough." Darcy said. She would've gone to her Auntie but Tony had laid his head down on her shoulder. She was afraid he was going to fall over if she let go.

"Yeah. See. I got here in one piece." Bruce joined them explaining Jarvis had called him as well.

"Can you..." Darcy started to ask Bruce to help her before Tony fell flat on his face.

"Uh. Yeah." They both managed to get him tot he couch in time. Her sweet silly man was snoring before they got him laid out. "I didn't realize he was getting this bad."

"It'll be okay, Bruce." She reassured him.

"So who is Lorelei?" Darcy asked even though the name sounded familiar.

"In love with Thor but a lover of Loki."

"Oh yeah, the one with the Troll."

"Yes, that would be the one." Gerty said, amused that Darcy had always loved the bloodthirsty stories more than the romance. "It's time Thor came back." She said, a plan glinting in her eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 12th of June til the move I won't have any internet so posting will be harder. Hopefully that won't prevent me from finishing in a timely manner


	3. Asgardians eat pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for progress!!!!!

Darcy wasted no time calling down Heimdell. She repeated everything Gerty told her say, adding at the last minute a quick note to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. She missed the revel rousing Asgardians.

Thor landed on the roof two hours later, with Jane and another woman, dressed in green with steel in her eyes. She carried a clay jug and a bag.

"Lady Darcy, this is the healer Eir, as requested." He cocked his head to the side like the curious puppy he was.

"Pleased to meet ya."

"I headed to the labs!" Jane's priorities would always be Science! She did make time to hug Darcy before she dashed off. Thor grinned at her, indulgent.

"Where is my patient?" The Healer sounded like a ball buster. She looked like goddess but one of those that birds flocked to, not the kind that ate baby animals for breakfast. Darcy liked her immediately.

Steve, on the other hand, was reluctant to let her near his best friend.

"Come here and stand with me Steven, you're only in her way." He had that look, like he was going to sneeze or argue with her. The he sighed, exhaustion rolling over his face like Tony's had before the mechanic had passed out. Head hung low, Steve joined Darcy by the door.

The Healer spoke with Bruce in quiet tones. She ran her hands over the prone body much like Gerty had done. She did not look amused.

"''Tis a foul trick." She said to the room. "How long has he been this way?"

"Four full days." Bruce said. "But he ingested it nearly two months ago."

She looked surprised.

"We think the super soldier serum held off the effects for as long as possible."

"Hmmm." Was all she said. The healer opened her jug and poured a cup of blue liquid. Darcy was delighted that it sparkled. All the good things in life sparkled.

Eir told them all to go to their beds. He would have to drink the whole jug of liquid magic (Darcy's interpretation). It would take the night. Steve refused. She only allowed him to stay if he promised to let her work in peace.

The next morning, the jug was empty and Bucky was still asleep.

"His coloring has improved." Gerty stood next to an unconscious Steve. She had covered the stubborn man with a thin blanket.

"It's been a long time Sister." The Healer said quietly not looking away from her patient.

"Yes. It has."

"Too long." Her voice was hard.

"You choose Mengloth's knee" Gerty shrugged at her.

"You could've joined us." Eir finally looked up. Her eyes were as blue and sparkly as the liquid magic healing potion.

"I don't like restrictions. " Gerty was not going to make excuses. She had chosen her path carefully. "Or large crowds." The nine healers would have driven her mad the first month. All those chattering females.

"Yet you choose to live on earth where the magic is stifled? With Mortals?" Eir could not hide her disbelief. Or her curiosity.

"It is the only place I could think to keep Darcy safe." Gerty relented her hard stance.

"Sound reasoning. She is safe enough now. Yet you stay?"

"She is my daughter." Gerty said proudly. "I choose to stay and soon there will be another to protect. I will not abandon them" a little furl of light burned bright behind her breastbone.

"I thought I sensed new life." Eir smiled softly. "Does she know yet?"

"Of course not." Gerty snorted inelegantly. "The Princess is oblivious with her worry for the soldier."

"He is well loved." Eir observed. "He will pull through."

"Let us hope."

**********

By the time everyone else had awoken, the only change in the Soldier was his leveled out temperature and his improved color. He still slept. Eir was unsure of the reasons. She very rarely had to nurse a mortal. Fragile creatures.

"You say she spoke to him?" Eir was well aware of Lorelei's powers. "And he isn't her slave?"

"Bucky's brain... is different?" Steve felt the need to defend his friend.

"Scrambled" Tony supplied wincing when his wife pinched him heartedly.

"Sgt. Barnes spent many years brainwashed and tortured. He has recently developed resistance to persuasion with the help of the therapist Tony has provided." Thor told her.

Her patient's overprotective friend looked surprised at the news. He was watching The Princess's husband with narrowed eyes. The Princess was petting her husband like he'd done a trick.

These mortals were strange.

They could do nothing but wait. Eir was confident in her abilities. She did wonder if the serum they spoke of might be preventing his awakening.

"Eat! Enjoy! lady Darcy makes the best pancakes!" Thor told her joyfully. He was seated next to his sleepy Mortal lover. The one the Allfather had compared to a goat. Jane, Eir would rather say, was more like a small bird. Thin bones and picky eater.

The food was nothing short of wondrous. Especially when the impish Darcy doused Eir's plate in sticky brown juice.

"Syrup" Gerty whispered to her. "It's delicious."

And it was.

When the meal was finished, Eir went back to the sleeping soldier. She was alone with him for the first time. He was... startlingly handsome. Strong bone structure. Longish dark hair though it needed washing, she could see how soft it would be. His jaw was bearded. Enough to know he wasn't always clean shaven like his friend but he didn't let it get long either. Scruffy, like a rogue, complete with pouty rascal lips. Eir found herself wondering what his eyes were like, she knew the color to be blue from her inspection, but not how they shone.

His aura was dark and pained, with swirls of brightness battling dominance, even in deep sleep. She wished he would wake. Not only because she didn't like to lose any patience, despite their mortality, she also knew his friends were suffering his absence. Th Avengers were terrible about hiding their fear and exhaustion. Even the Princess, under her irrelevant whimsy had dulling eyes and a down turned red mouth. Not good for an expecting mother.

"Take a picture, doll." A rough rumble shocked her right out of her musings.

"You're awake." Even though she'd just been wishing it, now she was wary.

"You're nails are sharp." He said. She was right about the rascal. She hadn't counted on the smirking.

"Oh!" Eir had not realized she had been holding his hand. Squeezing it. Her nails embedded into his palm.

"No worries, Beautiful. What'd I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot wait until my lap top gets here!!!


	4. In which Bucky takes a shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why this was hard to write. Maybe it's all those Real Life Distraction
> 
> Do not read if you're not into smut or feels.

Her patient was unwilling to stay in bed, no matter the excuse she gave him.

"I have been resting. I'm done with all that. I want to go dancing. Do you like dancing?" With actions too quick for her to escape he gathered her up in his arms. Empirically she knew one of his arms to be metal, but they both felt like steel bands around her. She focused her energy and could detect no whiff of the potion Lorelei had drug him with.

"No dancing for you. You've been poisoned! You have no idea of the damage."

"No damage! I feel great! You cured me up nice Doc" He didn't say anything about his enhancements helping to cure him.

"My name is not 'Doc' I am a healer. My name is Eir."

"Eaarrre?" He was smiling down, Dear Odin, the man had dimples!

"Close enough." She mumbled still distracted by his grin. No man should be that pretty.

"How about, I go shower and get dressed and then take you out on the town."

"It's morning time."

"Alright, I'm adaptable. I shower and you... ?"

"You really... should rest"

"If you're so worried then you could come help me." He was smirking. The strange angle of his face should have been awkward. She found it made her stomach flutter. Suddenly, she was wishing he had his eyes closed again, if only to break his hold on her. How could this be?

"I thought you were feeling better?"she squinted her eyes at him full of skepticism.

"Oh I do ma'am." He pulled her closer until she was standing on her tiptoes.

Against her better judgement, Eir went with The Sergeant "call me James" to his apartment. He held her hand and whistled. She supposed she should leave him be. But mortals were dumb when it came to their own resiliency, truly thinking if they believed hard enough, their bodies could do what they will. They completely disregarded the fact that most feats were accomplished by building stamina through hard work, not wishes.

He seemed ok though. But Eir wasn't the type to let it go. She would make sure he was actually better, even if he did seem convincing.

She hadn't counted on how shameless James Barnes was.

"Doll, you can look now, I'm in the shower." He was laughing at her.

Eir couldn't stop herself from turning around. "Dear Odin, you indecent man!" She yelled at him. The shower stall was large enough for four people and the glass was in no way helpful for shielding his perfect body from her sight.

"Surely this isn't your first time to see a man naked." He scoffed at her from under the spray. "Wait. This ain't your first time to see a man naked. You're in the medical profession. Surely...."

"You're an imbecile. And as to what your implying... I am not some young maiden nor have I taken any vows to be such."

"Whew. What a relief!. Now why don't you come join me. If you'd like?"

"Subtle James Barnes. I will not, I'm strictly here to observe should you fall and bust your fool head."

"I really like you, Eir. You got moxie."

Allspeak did not translate 'moxie' but she wasn't going to be distracted by his attempts at flattery. Or the way he drawled her name.

"You sure you don't want to get in here with me? Sure feels nice, getting clean and all." He cajoled. She wasn't sure if he had brain damage or if it was lasting effects of the powerful aphrodisiac, but he was relentless. Eir found it impossible to resist watching him soap his own body, sculpted muscle under silky skin, peppered with dark hair. "You want to watch? I'm ok with that Babydoll. Watch all you want."

She didn't exactly roll her eyes, but she didn't stop watching either. When he was done, he sighed at her like a petulant child. Ridiculous man.

She left the bathroom when he stepped out. In the hall she thought about leaving. Letting him fend for himself. She reasoned if a man was feeling as amorous as James Barnes, then surely he was better. Men, in Eir's opinion, were big babies when they were hurting.

But... he probably shouldn't be alone. And the Captain was no where to be seen. She had a duty after all.

"You're killing me." He growled, seeing her in his room, in his bed. He was still wet and only covered by a gold fluffy towel. It looked incongruous against his pale skin. When he dropped it she made no protest. He stalked toward her, every bit as dangerous as the tales Thor had shared with her. His metal arm gleamed disconcertingly. She wasn't afraid. She was thrilled.

Also, she was torn. He was her patient. He was recently ill and he was a Midgardian. To take one as a lover was no small thing. Their bodies were fragile but also their hearts were soft. She did not want to....

"You're thinking too loud Doll. Relax. Just be with me." He knelt on the ground before her, naked with wet hair and a full smirk.

"You know, since waking up, I've been real, real hungry...." he purred

She was a moron! Of course...oh... oh my... that kind of hunger....

He pulled up her skirts, parted her legs, buried his head between her thighs. Well, what an amusing talent this man had. She rested on her elbows, suppressing her shivers.

"Let it out Eir, I want to hear you fall apart."he did his best to make it happen, using teeth and tongue, sucking at her core. She couldn't help the way her hips moved or the little mewls coming from her mouth. He grunted at her and pushed her legs onto his shoulders burying himself further.

"So wet, babydoll. So ready. Just let it happen."

Let it happen, indeed. She couldn't stop this train with the power of Odin's staff or Thor's hammer.

He eased a finger inside of her, using the soothing words when she clenched around him. He played her like an instrument, whispering encouragement between his long broad swipes of her womanhood. Blasphemes fell from her lips.

"You're beautiful." He said to her, full of reverence and the fires of lust.

"So are you." She said, palm to his cheek.

He lay over her, as naked as she was clothed. He didn't seem to mind. "Let me in?" His face was doing this play of emotions she couldn't decider, nor did she want to.

"Yes. Please." She was on the brink, ready to spill over to pleasure. He tore at her bodice and took her mouth like a man possessed. When he entered her, she quaked with need, with want. It was so fast she couldn't keep up and he quickly overwhelmed her. She was drowning in his fresh scent and the way he filled her like he was made just for her. "Please... please..." she cried and she wasn't sure if she was crying for more or for him to stop because this whirlwind was so much bigger than she thought it was going to be.

His kisses turned sweet, his thrust slower, until she felt her eyes well up with tears. She did not want to feel this way but she wasn't going to stop him either. Something about him made her ache on the inside. As unwanted as that feeling was... she would not turn from him.

He kissed the tear spilling from her eye. He soothed her forehead with one cool inhuman hand.

"You're okay, I've got you Eir. It's ok. Do you want me to stop. Open your eyes Baby doll, let me in." His voice was that of one trying to calm a rearing horse. "That's it darlin'. There are those pretty blue eyes."

"Don't stop!" She cried out. Her voice cut off when he kissed her hard and speed up his thrust, each one rasping her insides. It was like a wake of luminescence with each push and pull and soon he had her shaking with release.

"Wow. Baby. Intense."

Just like a man to ruin the moment.


	5. In which friends are reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint come back.

Eir did not stay the night. James tried to convince her but his thrall ended the moment her senses came back. This was not to be borne. She made an error in judgement. As a healer she should have never touched him in such a manner. Eir left quickly. Her own shower was not nearly as enjoyable of the one she watched.

Shame was the steam, guilt smelled like roses. She ached from regret. Physically she ached from muscles she hadn't put to use in years.

The next morning she found she had slept like a baby.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where is my Hercules to help me fight the odds?" James Barnes was singing, and dancing in the kitchen, slicing fruit. Eir doubted the safety of his actions.

"What is Barnes singing. Is this your influence this feels like your influence." Tony had Darcy in his lap. She had her head on his shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Darcy denied. She looked tired. It would be time soon to let her know the good news.

"Why does Sgt. Barnes seek a god? Who is this Hercules? Is he a fierce warrior? Why does he not ask for my assistance? I would gladly aid my friend should he need it." Thor said, perplexed.

"You are my favorite precisely for this reason." Darcy grinned at him. He smiled back clearly not entirely understanding her reference. She snapped a picture of him with her little device.

Tony, naturally squawked in protest and tried to get her to admit he was her favorite. She kissed him to shut him up.

"Does he always act this way?" Eir asked her sister. They were seated at the breakfast table enjoying pancakes again. Eir did believe they were just about the best food she'd experienced on Midgard. She was also ravenous after last night's activities.

"I'm afraid I do not know James very well. Only that he has been a good friend to Darcy for the entirety of her stay."

Eir enjoyed this vision of James. He looked happy and carefree, like the children of Asgard. The memories haunting him were distant and securely hidden.

"Buck!" The Captain joined his friend. "Should you be up and about? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Stevie! No! Sing with me!"

"I'm afraid I don't know this one Bucky."

"I see him reaching! In my wildest fantasy!!!!" The Sergeant continue to sing around the Captain. Eir wondered if Steven had an allergy, the way his face scrunched up.

"Sir" the one referred to as Jarvis interrupted. "The Quinjet Agent Romanov and Agent Barton took is returning."

"Excellent. ETA?" The entire room perked up.

"Two minutes. Sir, Agent Romanov is requesting medical meet her on the roof."

"Who is injured? Jay, give me details." Tony snapped out. He was already waking Dr. Banner.

"Agent Barton is compromised. His injuries appear to be superficial. He is, however, unresponsive." A husky female voice, strained yet controlled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony muttered.

"I will join you." Eir had her suspicions exactly to what that meant.

*******

The roof was a windy wild place above a city of civility. Eir loved the power whipping around her. It reminded her of her youth, discovering her power and playing with her sisters. Unrestrained, unburdened. Innocent. Now, she would never know the wonder of innocence again. She had see too much pain and destruction. Witnessed so much death. There were too many people in all of the worlds wanting to corral the wind and ruin the things they've been given.

The quinjet landed softer than she had expected. One look at agent Barton's vacant stare had her moving him down to medical.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Injured?"

"There was a woman..." The red headed woman said. She sounded vague. Then she shook herself out of it. "Before he stopped responding, he said he felt like it felt when Loki took him." Her gray eyes fierce. Eir wondered what this woman had seen. And what she planned to do.

Clint could walk on his own. They led him down to the medical facilities. Eir missed her own spaces, the open air, the high ceilings. Gerty was right, Midgard was stifling.

James caught her arm before she could board the elevator with the rest of the Avengers

"Jarvis, privacy protocol, please."

"Of course, Sgt. Barnes. Enabled"

"Thank you."

"What do you want, James."

"You're a naughty girl, babydoll."

"I am not your baby or your doll or any combination of the two. Please unhand me."

"Afraid I can't do that. Not until you tell me why you ran away last night," his tone broke not argument. She didn't care for it.

"Then you will have to learn to live with disappointment."

Eir found James Barnes was incredibly quick with action. He had her up against the wall before she could squeak out a protest. He tasted like syrup and the Midgardian drink Thor called coffee. She liked both tastes very much. Eir kiss him back, missing the firm press all morning. She felt weak with want just as much as she wanted to push him off a cliff for making her feel this way.

She pushed at his chest trying not to put too much pressure on the side that was half metal half man.

"Let me breath!" She demanded and he backed off only enough to rest his head to her forehead.

"You have to understand. This cannot work out. I am only a convenience to you James Barnes. You have to give me space. You have to leave me be."

"Is that what you really want?" He sounded cold and angry, his fingers bit into her upper arms. His breath was hot but his eyes were ice. He looked right into her, like he could see all the things she tried to protect herself against. Then, his body relaxed and his fingers rubbed her shoulders.

"Eir, you don't even know what you want." He said kindly with a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You can't know that." She struggled to pull free. His knee between her legs prevented her from gaining any leverage.

"You'd be surprised." He smirked.

"Sir, request your presence Lady Eir." Jarvis interrupted the fire about to spew from her mouth.

"Yes. Tell him we will be there shortly."

"Jarvis, what exactly did Tony say?" James asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I do not want to repeat it."

"Vulgar was it?"James asked.

"And creative." the AI supplied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the version Bucky is singing](https://youtu.be/ZekWK4FdxAY)


	6. In which Clint wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of Avengers in a hospital room talk about various subjects and nothing actually gets done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Was So Hard To Write.

Clint looked so entirely different from his usually dopey self, James was having hard time recognizing him at all. Face gray and waxy, eyes flat, void of any animation. His usual grin absent. Clint sat stone still on the little hospital bed. James was worried, recognizing a mind not it's own. The worst part... how obedient the archer was.

"We were done. Mission complete, when this woman walked right up to us. As soon as she spoke to him, Clint just... obeyed. He didn't even fight it. She completely ignored me like I wasn't even there. Clint acted the same way. She told him to follow and he did. I... stopped him." She shrugged like that said it all and really it did. When the Black Widow stopped someone from leaving she built a brick wall with her fists and thighs.

"It's Lorelei," Gerty whispered. Not from fear, only revelation. She had dealt with Lorelei and her tricks long before either one of them landed on Midgard. The trickster was obsessed with power and didn't care who she used in the process.

Eir said she could not sense any of the potion used before. She said the problem was in his mind. A spell had made Clint this way.

"Is she the same woman who hurt Bucky" Steve asked Jarvis to show Natasha the video. She nodded, positive identification. "Do you think she tried a spell on Bucky?" Stevie asked Eir.

"Mayhaps." Eir shrugged. She was bandaging a cut on Clint's upper arm. Her delicate brow furrowed with concern. She refused to look at James.

"Why didn't it work?" Steve asked.

"Gerty had already put the wards up." Darcy, also quiet, was wringing her hands next to Clint's bed. The little worrier was visibly upset. James made plans to distract her. He had a craving for peanut butter cupcakes. "She had to rooffie him to get him to be her slave, but it didn't work."

"I thought it was because Bucky has control of his own mind now." Steve's puzzled face was just like when they were kids, mouth pouting and eyebrows drawn together. Darcy would call him adorkable. James just thought he looked like a punk.

"Control against brainwashing maybe, Magic is another thing." Gerty said. James liked her but sometimes she was just so vague.

Tony seemed to agree. "So what needs to be done. Can you fix him Eir?"

Eir hummed at him. "Her influence should be out of his system by now. Distance and time being the best cure. What else was he exposed to?" She asked Nat.

Nat shook her head indicating nothing or that she didn't know.

"How did you fix him when Loki had him?" Bruce had joined them, looking as rumpled as ever. Darcy cooed at him and tried to pat his head. He sighed at her.

"Cognitive recalibration." For the first time since she landed Nat perked up. James was well aware of her methods.

"Which tools did you use?" Eir asked.

"Nothing the AMA would approve of." Tony snarked. Darcy bumped his fist.

"I don't think a strong hit to the head is going to fix this." Steve said.

"It might." Nat argued.

"I don't think that would be wise." Eir's mouth was a thin line. Even when she looked all disapproving he wanted to kiss her. He didn't know exactly why. He liked women to be soft and willing. Eir was none of those things. Especially right at the moment. She was slowly moving her way to protect Clint from the gleam in Nat's eye. Brave woman his Eir.

Bruce had joined Eir at Clint's side. He checked the man's pupils, looked closely for needle marks.

"That's irritating." Clint grumbled, ducking away. Needless to say the room was gobsmacked. "Nice to see ya, Doc. Gonna give me true love's kiss?"

Bruce, backed away slowly. Then he ran out the door. Both Clint and Nat frowned after him. Darcy was staring at the two spies like they were the solution to a difficult math problem. Eir wasn't exactly rolling her eyes but she was shaking her head.

"Agent Barton can you tell us what just happened." Eir asked somewhat kindly. For a healer she didn't have the best of bedside manners.

Clint's laser blue eyes landed on Eir. He looked her up and down appreciatively. His smile was as bright as it was superficial. "You're new."

"Thor brought her from Asgard, knucklehead." Darcy shared. "To help the Buckster. Which she did. Admirably. She's also Auntie's sister? I'm not sure how that works, neither one of them are very forthcoming with details. And I think she's staying to help with the baby."

Had Darcy possessed a microphone she would have dropped it on the floor in a negligent manner.

"So keep your hands ands your pretty pretty eyeballs on your spysassin and, ok, maybe, The Doc." With that she and Tony fled from the room.

Gerty left shortly after, followed by Stevie. The free space in the sterile room was uncomfortable. James liked it best when they were crammed together like sardines.

Eir gave Clint permission to leave. He wasn't hurt and had no lingering effects. He also wouldn't tell her why he'd acted catatonic. James could tell that frustrated Eir to no end. He was fully prepared to cuddle her until the mad went away. Just giving back and all. Like the nice guy he was. Plus he wanted to hold her again. She might not be been as plush as the girls from his past but she was a nice handful of spitfire and a man couldn't ask for more than that. He also didn't mind the way she looked up at him with murder in her eyes as long as she moaned his name, if he worked hard enough. James had never been scared of a little hard work if in the end he was rewarded with her sleepy smiles. He just had to find a way to keep her from running away.

It was a tough job... but he was more than up to the task. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Seester for telling me how to fix it!


	7. Darcy's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy spend the day out.

"Are you ready?" Bucky was in full tac gear underneath his red Henley. He wanted to be prepared but he didn't want to be conspicuous. It was part of the terms of negotiation for Darcy to leave the Tower. Argued down from her wearing one of the suits.

"Are you?" Both her eyebrows were in her hairline. She looked equal parts amused and horrified by how many weapons he had strapped to his body.

"Yes but you gotta do what I say when I say, Darce, or we stay here." He told her again for what felt like the millionth time.

"But I don't want to stay here! I need to be free! I know you understand! I feel like I've been under house arrest for months! And Tony! My Gawd can that man smother! I love him. I really do. More than is probably healthy. But I swear to gravy if he doesn't ease up... he's gonna be the one in a temporary coma!"

"You're not dramatic at all."

She had a mouthful of apple slice for a pre adventure snack. Her cheeks were chipmunked out. She was too stinkin adorable. She was also a little manic because she wasn't wrong. Tony was being super protective about the pregnancy. The whole Tower was a little on edge actually. None of them came from good family backgrounds. Even though it was the size of a plum, this baby had taken all of the Avengers attention. It had been 2 1/2 months since anything had happened. And Darcy needed a day off.

She'd resorted to tears to have her way.

"Hormones James. It's just hormones."

"Whatever, you'd've done it earlier if you thought it would work."

"You're not wrong." She admitted then shoved an apple slice in his mouth. She'd put honey on it. It didn't taste half bad.

James needed to get out for an entirely different reason. Eir had shut him out completely. He supposed he should've backed off when she first asked him to. Darcy had called him a dumbass for not doing so. "Eir is not the type to play hard to get." She'd scolded him for not listening. "No woman wants to be told they don't know what they want, no matter what planet or what time they come from. Leave her alone. If she comes to you... that's another story, but you have to respect her wishes."

So he was trying. It was killing him. To see her everyday looking fresh and clean with that long strawberry hair and those big blue eyes looking anywhere but him. Unless he had his back turned. He spent most of his time facing away from her if only to catch her reflection burning holes in the back of his head. It was maddening. Not being able to touch her, to kiss her. Hell, he'd even take an argument at this point. But she was as stubborn as she was beautiful and smart. The cold shoulder perfected to an art.

The worst part was how polite she was.

He just wanted to shake her. Not healthy or coping. So, he volunteered to take Darcy out when the rest of the worryworts made denials. Darcy wanted to go shopping with real live people instead of online. She wanted sights and smells and sunshine. James couldn't begrudge her any of those things because he was craving them as well. He was also on full alert. This Lorelei person wasn't known to let things lie, according to Gerty. She was just a bad a trickster as Loki, and even more ruthless.

"I still don't understand why Garry thinks she's coming after me." Darcy said. They were in the park, she was lazily strolling, enjoying the cold pre-spring air. Why the girl couldn't say winter...

"You've known Gerty the longest. Is your Aunt ever wrong when she says things like that?"

"No. I guess not." Darcy said, begrudging. Her eyes were downcast, hands in her coat pockets. "Am I being selfish?"

"By wanting to live your life and not let some nefarious seductress scare you?" He nudged her with his elbow. She smiled at him even though it was a little watery.

"I like you. You're a swell fella." She teased.

Darcy's mood changed after that. She wanted to "do all the things!" He thought it would be easier to pick three of the things. They went to a thrift shop.

"What do you think?" It was a maternity shirt in a hideous pink color with a print of a baby peeking through blinds.

"Tony will hate it." Not because it wasn't cute. But because of where she got it. Watching them argue about it was sure to be fun. Clint would want popcorn.

Darcy drug him to a herb shop after that, in China Town. He didn't like not being able to see the exits. Or the crowds. Or the noise. For the first time, James felt like this might be a bad idea. He kept a hand on Darcy for the duration. She rolled her eyes but indulged him when he was reduced to one word answers. She made her purchases quickly, using the list Gerty had given her.

"Wow, Buckster. You ok?" They were out on the street again. He was doing his best to keep her positioned away from the crowd. Something wasn't right.

"It's time to go home Darce." He told her. He expected an argument. She provide none. She squared her shoulders and nodded at him.

"How about a taxi. My feet are tired and my hands are cold." She was lying. James didn't call her on it. That itch on the back of his neck wouldn't let him.

The cab smelled weird. Like cigarettes and bubble gum and wet dog. Darcy squeezed up next to him, to avoid a questionable stain on her side. He didn't mind. He found her steady breaths on his shoulder reassuring.

The trip home was quick, the Tower a welcome sight. He got out first only to be pushed back by the force of the taxi taking off.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" he took off running after it, calling in the cab number and license plate. "She's gone. We were home! We were right out front and they took her! Shit "

"Calm down Barnes." Nat was in his ear as she had been the whole trip.

Fuck. He fucked up. But he still had eyes on the vehicle. He could still see her. The taxi was stopped in traffic. Currently the greatest thing about New York. He ignored the honks and curses his way as he raced down the road.

He made it. He was there, he used his metal hand to open the door.

"What the fuck?"

Darcy was gone. The driver was gone. The only thing left in the cab was her packages and a lip stick kiss on the glass partition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!


	8. Darcy is a self rescuing princess, thank you very much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk comes out to play and there's some angst about guilt.

"They'll find her." It was past midnight. James was staring out the window on the common floor. No one was sleeping, but they were all keeping to themselves. To avoid arguments and time wasting. Steve's orders. Thor had gone to Heimdell to see if the Watcher could find her. Tony was using Jarvis, filtering all the CCTV cameras. The cabbie turned out to be Lorelei. She had physically drug a fighting Darcy from the taxi. The Asgardian had more strength, quickly overpowering her and they had disappeared into a parking garage. Moments later, blocks from there, they'd been spotted going into an underground tunnel. Part of the old subway. No cameras, Nat had said.

"You can't know that, Eir."

"You're right." She said. He didn't turn around so he could see her open and honest face. She looked worried and frightened. He could do nothing to change those things. "You have to have faith." She told him fervently.

"Faith?" He scoffed at her. "Like you have faith in us? You think we are nothing but meatbags with low intelligence and even lower lifespans."

"That's not fair James. I've been around for thousands of years. Your people die. It's fact. Do I like it? No. Does it hurt to care... " 

"Then don't. Why are you here?"

"To help with..."

"No. Why are you here now?" He knew he was being cruel. He could find no other way to be. He watched her through the reflection. The lights of the city making her look ethereal. She squared her already excellent posture, her hands in fists at her side.

"It's not your fault, James"

"Don't lie to me, Eir." He scoffed at her, turning around. She turned her body away from him, eyes fixed on the kitchen bar now instead of the back of his head. James shook his head at her. "You should leave. You can't even look at me Eir, how am I suppose to believe you?"

"It's not your fault." She said again. She was still turned away but she was looking at him this time. Her eyes were liquid pool of blue fire. She bewitched him soundly. He didn't deserve her. How could he deserve anyone when he couldn't even protect one small princess. Eir was right to push him away. 

"Suit up." Nat's voice was in his ear. He welcomed the interruption. 

"Did you find her?" He asked. He was already outfitted in gear. He even had the mask in his pocket. 

"Gerty says she's coming to us." Nat gave no other information. James left the common area without a word to Eir. He meet up with the rest of the Avengers in Tony's lab. 

"Sir, there is a signal from Mrs. Stark's beacon."

"Where is it Jay. Show me on the map."

"It says she is two blocks away." Nat was pointing at the hologram. A tiny blue dot was slowly making its way toward the Tower.

"When was it activated?" Tony questioned pulling up cameras.

"Just now, Sir." Jarvis replied. 

"What the shit! That's Darcy!" Clint exclaimed. 

"Is that...?" Steve trailed off. 

"Yes, it is." Nat smugly answered. 

A fully hulked out Bruce Banner was trailing behind Darcy like a puppy, in his grasp, an unconscious trickster seductress. Darcy appeared to be whistling. She looked bedraggled, dirt on her face and clothing torn, but she was smiling and... singing?

They all converged in the lobby of the deserted Tower. Hulk wouldn't fit so he sat on the pavement outside, as happy as a clam when Darcy patted his dusty feet and asked him to wait.

"Sup Homies!" She was only crying a little when she buried her face in her husbands chest. 

"What the hell, Darcy!" Tony asked, pushing her back to arms length to look her over. Eir took over for him, running her hands up and down the petite brunette.

"I got tired of waiting." Darcy said. She was crying harder now. Adrenaline making her emotional. "You should hug me. I need hugs."

"What happened?" Nat asked her softly, petting the her hair and trying to stay out of Eir's way. 

"That bitch totally kidnapped me! And she's like super strong. So I had to wait. Like the Buckster taught me. Had to catch her by surprise. Turns out... she's susceptible to cognitive recalibration via metal pipe. I took off and ran into that handsome fella. I thought, I better not leave her there so she can do more damage. So we walked back. Then I remembered my necklace." The one Tony had given her the week before. It was shaped like the Ironman mask and had two diamonds for the eyes. It was actually pretty ugly but Darcy had cackled like mad and made out with her husband at the breakfast table.

"She needs to be muzzled." Gerty said gravely. 

"We can put her in Hulk's containment room. It's soundproof." Steve said

"Her powers don't work on women." Gerty told him.

"I'll take her." Nat said, helpful like she was. No one told her no.

******

Dawn was coming up. The light pink and orange and strange. He liked it when the light was purple and ending. This newness of the morning made him feel more tired.

"It's not your fault."

"You're not the first person to say that to me tonight. I didn't believe it then either."

"That's okay, Buckster. I can believe it enough for the both of us."

"She took you." He said, not realizing he had punched the wall until bits of Sheetrock rained down to the floor. "On my watch."

"I chose that taxi. You knew something was wrong. You knew! You did everything in your power to stop it from happening. I saw you James. I saw you running down the car. Not caring if someone hit you. I had my eyes on you the whole way, until she pulled me out. It's not your fault and you won't convince me otherwise."

"Tony is pretty convinced. He threatened to kick me out." He told her. It was a weak argument.

"Tony doesn't do well with conflict. You know this. He's not going to kick you out either. Not if he knows what's good for him." She said fiercely. "Also, you should apologize to Eir. She's been ranting about arrogant men and 'meatbags'. Holy shit Barnes I can't believe you said that to her."

He shrugged and she left him alone after that with a stern:

"I'll see you at brunch. There will be quiche. I could eat all the quiche."

*******

He didn't sleep. His mind was too dark and loud. All of the possibilities of what could have happened filtered through his brain like some kind of bad b horror movie Clint was so fond of. 

His eyes felt dry as dust and his throat was tight with his fears. He thought he was going crazy when his bedroom door opened. Eir wore one of Darcy's cat meme nightshirts. One of the Haz Cheeseburger ones. He didn't get it. 

She didn't say anything. Didn't ask permission or acknowledge his questioning gaze. She crawled into his bed and settled against his bare chest with a huff. She traced the thick ridge of scar where skin met metal. She kissed him there. He let his arm fall to her waist. She was cold. He flipped the blanket up with his foot and settled it around her. 

"Sleep" she told him in a whisper. One thin finger running along his brow. He caught her hand and kissed her palm. 

"Stay" he asked. 

She said nothing, making no promises. But she kissed him softly, sweetly. 

It was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope peeps are actually enjoying this fic.


	9. Movie Night Homies!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with this chapter but it wanted to be written

Thor returned late the next evening.

"I apologize for my absence, Lady Darcy. Heimdell assured me of your safety." Thor gave Darcy a mighty hug. Tony squawked at him making everyone gathered on the couches laugh. Darcy was using her kidnapping to her advantage. She demanded a movie night and all of the peanut butter m&m's. Clint pouted at her until she shared. He promptly gave them to Bruce whom was sitting completely stiff, awkwardly between the archer and Nat.

"I had this forged for you." It was a brooch. It looked like an apple, sapphires as the gleam in the corner.

"It's beautiful Thor. Thank you."

"It will instantly transport you to the Bifrost." He said solemnly.

"You're joking!" She cried and jumped up and down from where he still hugged her.

"Jane came up with the idea." Thor said proudly. "She is working to make more for all of you." He told the team. "Father has relented his stance on visitors from this world since there are so many from our world. He sends his regards and an invitation to visit should the need arise."

"That's very generous." Steve said for the team. None of them knew what to say.

"''Tis a trifle compared to the kindness you have all shown me." He paused. "And for the capture of the Seductress."

"What is her deal anyway?" Tony asked. He had half his attention on his tablet, watching the feed to the containment room. He was bound to keep his eye on her until she was dealt with.

Thor's face was stormy when he said, "she wishes for power. She wants to be my wife to obtain this power. I have no interest in my brother's leavings."

"Wow, buddy, that reeks of slut shaming." Darcy patted his arm.

"Jeez, Darce. Not the time."

"I don't want to hear that enablist language from you Buckster!"

"I'll rephrase." Thor looked at her in amusement. "I have no interest in a woman with no concern for the wellbeing of my friends and family."

"Acceptable and agreed."

*******

Eir watched Darcy during the movie night. She was curled up next to her husband, laughing and sometimes crying but mostly singing along loud and off key to the animation. The little Princess wasn't lost anymore. She may never return to her kingdom but she had found her home. The Earth's mightiest heroes, her family.

Eir had always had her sisters even when they were separated by time and distance. When she had chosen to be a healer, she had her comrades. They were like a family, loving and companionable... but they weren't the great love of her life. She was happy with her role on Asgard. She enjoyed helping people even if they did exasperate her. She'd never wanted to be anything else, but, she also longed for what Darcy had. A loving husband. A baby. Someone to lean on. Eir had always thought this yearning as a weakness. A chink in her self sufficient armor. Now, having watched Darcy grow stronger... she had to reevaluate her opinions.

Could James be that for her? He was taking up most of the couch they were sharing. He was warm and strong and kind of dangerous, but could he be loving? And if he could be loving, could he loved her?

He touched her like he could. Softly like he was afraid to leave bruises. But he held her securely as if afraid she might run away. Eir couldn't blame him. She hadn't been very fair to him at all. She was so mad at herself for being one of those females emanating mixed signals. Crawling into bed with him then treating him like he didn't matter. She was beginning to fear he did matter. Too much.

Then there was the whole... age thing... she was much older than he could comprehend. Thousands of years compared to... she didn't even know how old he was. Was she prepared to love him and then let him die? Eir didn't think she was capable. To watch him grow old and decrepit. To see him wither into paper thin skin and dementia. Eir just wasn't strong enough. She would rather be alone forever than to ever let her great love die.

There was another option. If he loved her. If he wanted to be with her. The apples of Idunn. She would have to get permission from the All-father. Or steal them. She could do that for someone she loved. If they loved her back.

James nudged her with his foot. She swung her legs up onto the couch in an unseemly manner that no one in the room paid any attention to. Midgardian pants were far superior to Asgardian robes when it came to maneuverability. The fuzzy ones with turtles were so comfortable she wanted to pet them. James seemed to have the same idea. He grabbed her by the calf, then in a wholly unexpected way, began to massage her foot. She wasn't exactly sure of the proper courting rituals between men and women on Midgard, but this... she could get used to this.

He didn't tease her as he was prone to do but he did smirk at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Maybe later she would show her... appreciation. For now, she enjoyed the warm and callouses of his hands, the floaty feeling of pleasure as he rubbed the tightness out of her feet. She fell asleep watching her free foot rise and fall on his abs. Not a bad way to take a nap.


	10. And end as a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James asks some hard questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to "make it rain"

Three weeks was all James could stand.

It wasn't the teasing. He was used to that from Stevie. Back in the day, the man with the plan was just the boy with the smart mouth. Currently Tony, whose passive aggressive tendencies could fill a whole book followed by its aggressive aggressive sequel, was taking every potshot and innuendo he could just to see if he could make Eir blush or James rage out. Neither one of them were giving in.

They also weren't talking about anything. James wasn't excited to have a heart to heart but something needed to be said. He was going crazy. Half confused, when the daylight glared and she was cool as a goddamn cucumber but then at night when she joined him in his rooms, soft hands warm with affection.

It took three weeks for him to corner her in the kitchen. No one else was about. The spy twins were on a mission, Steve was doing volunteer work. The science bros and Darcy were plotting, well, Tony was plotting with Darcy and Bruce was there for entertainment purposes. Gerty had gone to Asgard with Thor to visit.

They were essentially alone. So he felt safe to steal a kiss and avoid her wrath. She tasted like strawberries. She also tried to push him away, but he had her cornered against the wall and the counter.

"What do you want?" He asked her, nuzzling at her neck.

"Unhand me heathen. The coffee is ready." She didn't quite manage a growl.

"No. Seriously. What do you want. Outta life. From me." He pulled back to look her in the eye. She went pale and gave him a weak smile. Not good.

"How can I take you seriously with that hair. You need a hair cut."

"I'll get one doll, I just need an answer."

"Can't it just be what it is. It's nice. And easy and I'm really enjoying you when you aren't acting like a primitive beasty." She was plucking at his shirt, gaze fixed on his Adam's apple.

He would never admit how much that hurt to hear her say. "Sure, that's what we can have. If that's what you want." He pulled all the way away and made himself a cup of coffee. He did his best not to throw it.

The silence was awkward and slowly chipping at his will to. It demand she love him. Like he loved her.

"You will die James Barnes and there will be nothing I can do to stop it. I'm not even sure if the All-father would grant me permission to give you the apple. He won't leven let his favored son have one for Jane. I cannot and I will not bear it when you die."

She wasn't crying. He wasn't sure how strong her hold was on those tears glimmering in her cornflower blue eyes. He didn't want to test it.

"I haven't aged a day in 70 odd years." He told her, slowly so she would understand. "I will probably out live you. There's no way to know. Besides, I like plums."

"How can this be?" She whispered. One lone tear glimmered in the sunshine reflecting off the stainless steel refrigerator. "What do you mean you do not age?"

"Part of the serum sweet pea. Handy little side effect. Steve is the same. Maybe Nat, who knows with her. She probably forced Mother Nature into submission to stop the signs of aging. She's not telling though." He'd abandoned his coffee and gathered her up again. She was shaking like a leaf. Her tear felt hot on his finger tip.

"I did not know" she said. She sounded bewildered and a little mad with it.

"Not many people do. It's not something I go around advertising either."

"It would have been nice to know." She admonished with a pinch.

I'll be sure to remember that next time." He teased.

"There will be no next time James Barnes!" Boy did he like the way she got flush when she was angry. He told her so, out loud.

"Fine. Easy! Ow! Woman, unhand me!" She wasn't really hurting him. He had a better pain tolerance than a purple nurple. It did sting though. Not that he was going to tell her that. She seemed to know, if the gleam in her eyes was any indication. She straightened to her full height despite his hold on her.

"Now ask me again." She said. Demanded really.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He tried to kiss her stern mouth. She wouldn't let him.

"Don't play games. Ask me."

"Eir, what do you want?" He suspected her answer. It did nothing to ease the somersaults of his stomach.

"You." She said just as clear and as sure as anything. Then she jumped him, wrapping her long legs around him. "Forever." She whispered against his mouth. "And Ever."

He was in complete agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody like this. Not sure what I'll be writing next... Hulk as the little mermaid? Bahahahaha I need sleep. Also, I'm open to suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Moving to California in six weeks! I hope I don't get too distracted to not finish this promptly. But to be honest... I'll probably procrastinate packing with this story.


End file.
